


On Ruling a Kingdom

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King George's thoughts on ruling a kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ruling a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 April 2015  
> Word Count: 71  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: King George's thoughts on ruling a kingdom.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about King George fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't normally consider King George when writing fic or poetry, but I thought I'd give him a shot, as I haven't really written for or about it before. I'm glad I gave it a shot, as I realized he reminds me a lot of Tywin Lannister from _A Song of Ice and Fire_. *snickers* I may never look at him the same way again.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

They don't understand  
The pressures of royalty  
To rule their people.  
We don't get to take time off  
If we get sick or feel down.

If not for sovereigns,  
We would face mass anarchy.  
That's no way to live.  
The smallfolk need discipline,  
Or they'll quickly run amok.

Iron-fisted rule,  
That's what the people require.  
No time to coddle.  
Raise your children like your serfs,  
With wits and an iron fist.


End file.
